404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
You're Wrong
"You're Wrong" is a song by 404 (named Keeponrockin404 at the time of release) off of his third studio album, Provoke Habit. It contains the only rap on the album in the third verse. Lyrics You come to the show It's a disaster you know They line up in a row Just to watch our feelings go We don't need confirmation But we keep comin' back to the same location You don't need to come back Yet you keep tryin' to convince me that Everything's okay But I don't believe you, it's ending today We didn't need to be together anyway I don't know what makes me feel this way I really wanna still like you But it's hard to even look at you It won't be long 'till our bond is gone And I need you to stay strong If you're wrong I don't wanna be right You know, if you're wrong I don't wanna be right You know, if you're wrong I don't wanna be right You know, if you're wrong I don't wanna be right You know, if you're wrong I don't wanna be right You know, if you're wrong I don't wanna be right You know, there's some things you just can't deny You know, if you're wrong I don't wanna be right The people, they stop and stare We're arguin' in the open air It's been so long since this happened last But I knew it wouldn't stay in the past This fight just keeps repeatin' itself And soon I will be overwhelmed I want to be connected again Yet I know inside we'll just be friends Oh no, here it comes back Oh no, this verbal attack Never ends, why not? You promised me 'till death do us part I believed you back then It's always back then I want to be wrong about you But I'm always right about you If you're wrong I don't wanna be right You know, if you're wrong I don't wanna be right You know, if you're wrong I don't wanna be right You know, if you're wrong I don't wanna be right You know, if you're wrong I don't wanna be right You know, if you're wrong I don't wanna be right You know, there's some things you just can't deny You know, if you're wrong I don't wanna be right I hate being right all the time You know, I hate being right all the time Fallin' down fast but pickin' up slow Never gonna go back, never gonna know We just can't be, it comes back to me But why does it always hurt to see? The lives that we knew are our meltdown The fights that that we threw are our breakdown I try to come back wishin' for redemption Losers, posers, build our tension Punchin', screamin', kickin', bleedin' Losing grip of our old feelings I want to stay but I just can't bear you I know I'm right, and tellin' you If you're wrong I don't wanna be right You know, if you're wrong I don't wanna be right You know, if you're wrong I don't wanna be right You know, if you're wrong I don't wanna be right You know, if you're wrong I don't wanna be right You know, if you're wrong I don't wanna be right You know, there's some things you just can't deny You know, if you're wrong I don't wanna be right Category:Songs